


I is for Incendiary

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Playing with fire can be dangerous





	

**Author's Note:**

> For SG1 Alphabet Soup - Kid Fic -- letter "I"

Although just a child, not yet selected to be a warrior, Teal'c understood it was an impossible task. His father bade him to take care of his mother, for this was a last good-bye. When Ro'nac returned, defeated, Teal'c could only watch as Cronus murdered his father. It was an example for all Jaffa, that there was no excuse for failure.

The murder of his father lit the fire that smoldered until Teal'c was old enough to be sent for training. He worked to earn his place, even with the 'shame' that his father had earned for failing their god.

 

Master Bra'tac saw those embers, and carefully reached out to the stoic boy that had been sent to him for training. Bra'tac fanned those embers into brightly burning flames. He set the untrained boy on the path to be the warrior he needed to be.

As a young man, Teal'c struggled with the evil that was Apophis, knowing he saved too few. As First Prime, he had a place of honor, but no voice in the atrocities Apophis committed.

Then Jack-O'Neill arrived, a man who had power, but would also save innocents. Jack-O'Neill fanned those flames into a super nova.


End file.
